


Gay in the Morning

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, may possibly be the straightest man alive, well for most of the day anyway... OneShot! Basically all porn, like seriously there are 4 paragraphs of content, the rest is just porn.. hot Destiel gay sex lol If that's not your thing turn back now~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanna say, umm if you're not used to seeing this much...detail in my sex scenes, well I've been taking lessons lol Seriously though I'm not gonna apologize I left a warning already.. Secondly .. for anyone who is offended by the "gay in the morning" line .. I truly apologize, but I thought it was a cute idea, so... I guess deal with it lol I'm not changing my title~ xoxo
> 
> -swlfangirl

Dean Winchester was an average guy, if by average you mean ruggedly handsome, masculine, and an incorrigible flirt. His athleticism was impressive, to anyone who watched him play sports on the weekend. His knowledge of classic muscle cars was unrivaled in the area, and if you asked anyone who knew him, Dean Winchester was the straightest man alive...however that might not be entirely true, despite the previous claims that tend to lead suspicion in that direction.

Dean went to work with a smile on his face, every single day, Why you ask? Well because he loved his job. He loved workin’ with/for, his Uncle Bobby, he wasn’t sure either of them knew which way it was anymore. He enjoyed being stretched out under a car, or leaning under the hood, getting his hands dirty, putting in some hard manual labor.. that was the height of Dean’s afternoons. 

He went to the diner on the corner and had dinner with his big time lawyer brother. That was definitely the most important time in his evening. Sam was the only legitimate family Dean had left, and it was his job to take care of the lil guy, even though he’d already passed thirty. Most of the time when Sam smiled at him, or sometimes just the way he said something made him see the small toddler scrambling to reach something, or the geeky middle-schooler who stood up for his friends no matter what, or the young man who demanded his decision to go to law school to be respected. It was hard to turn those thirty plus years off, and no matter how tall or old Sammy got, he’d always be treated like he was still that little boy who looked up at Dean with so much admiration he could barely stand to be on the receiving end of that stare. 

After dinner was done he’d head home, mostly just kick around and relax, sometimes he’d watch TV, sometimes he’d fiddle with an old guitar sitting in the corner of his small but comfortable apartment, occasionally he’d even pick up a good book and read for a few hours before turning in. Dean enjoyed the finer comfort of his bed, it was memory foam and it was a luxury compared to the many, many motel beds he’d had the misfortune of sleeping in, or even his baby’s backseat, and that was the greatest thing about his nights. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-SUPERNATURAL-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean was laying in bed, his body not fully awake yet but still anticipating what was going to happen. His eyes fluttered open for just a moment as he heard the front door close, and a smile crept up his face. The tingling in his arms settled when he stretched them high over his head and arched forward just a little to relax the taut muscles in his back. He heard the sound of the lock turning, and then the distinct drop of a messenger bag hitting the floor, and finally the knob of his bedroom door turning. By the time it was opened his body was thrumming with a familiar electric energy. 

Castiel smiled as he walked through the door, divesting himself of clothing as quickly as possible. He moved swiftly to stand at the side of the bed and palmed himself through the tight layer of cotton that was covering his arousal. Dean reached his hand out in hopes of feeling it too, but Castiel backed away. Instead he pulled the boxers down, and climbed on all fours up the bed. He could feel Dean’s breath hitch in his throat, he looked into the candy apple green eyes and purposefully licked his lips. 

The lithe body moved slowly toward the top of the bed, straddling Dean as he climbed further up. Dean’s hands instinctively reached to grasp the waist of his lover but are swiftly pushed away. Castiel dips his head down to get a quick kiss, but sensing this was his opportunity to take control, Dean pulls him in deeper. Licking his way past the chapstick slick lips and parting them with his soft pink tongue. Cas gets distracted when he’s being thoroughly kissed, he melts into the muscled frame under him and lets his mind go blank. 

Dean wrapped his legs around the back of Castiel’s thighs and flipped them over, pushing his hips forward and grinding their cocks together as he did. He nipped and tugged at the chapped lips as his fingers traced their way down to the pulsing heat between Cas’ thighs. Dean lowered his kisses down the the sensitive part of his lover’s neck and continued to nibble and suck against the prominent collar bone. His fingers wrapped around the soft fleshy head and squeezed tightly until Castiel bucked his hips forward, encouraging him further. 

The calloused hands continued to stroke and squeeze while Dean lowered himself over Cas’ body, peppering soft wet kisses, tiny nibbles and the occasional bite down his abdomen. His grasp keeping it still as he swiped the rough part of his tongue across the leaking slit. That earned him a healthy moan and a string of curses before he dipped the tip fully in his mouth and began sucking. The throbbing dick was growing harder with every dip of his head, his cheeks hollowed out pulling tightly around it, he could feel the tip leaking more of the salty cum against his tongue. 

Castiel pushed his fingers through the soft spikes of Dean’s hair and used all his excess restraint to keep his eyes open as he watched his cock slip between the perfect pink lips. Dean’s mouth was meant for this, and watching it open for him was more pornographic than any of the magazines or movies he’d seen. His eyes slammed closed when he felt the tight squeeze of Dean swallowing around him, crushing the last barriers of his resolve.

“Fuck, FUUUUCK, I’m gonna cum D,” He growled.

Dean’s cock always twitched at the full depth of Cas’ voice, it was one of the many things that could drive him instantly crazy. He pushed his head down further and rubbed circles against the swollen balls. Castiel jerked himself deeper into the tight throat as he came, forcing Dean to swallow the warm spray. The mouth slowly slid up the softening cock but continued to suck on the head bringing the sensation of pleasure and pain. The sensitivity was overwhelming with the added pressure of the tight lips, it was enough to coax a couple more drops from the tip.

Castiel’s body was vibrating in ecstasy, he could hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat in his ears, he could feel it in his throat, and he felt like his body was on fire. Dean’s hands dug into the flesh of his hips and yanked him across the bed, slightly bringing him out of his daze. He was flipped over quickly and spread open. He could feel the teeth digging into his ass and he moaned knowing exactly where this was leading. He heard the drawer open and the plastic top being pulled apart before he felt the cool liquid and the warm hand sliding up his cock. Dean’s mouth moving closer to his tight hole with every playful bite. 

Dean licked against the rim of the clenching entrance, he felt the shaking under him and held tightly to the quivering thighs as he slipped his tongue inside. Dean smiled brightly after he pulled it back out and began to tease Cas even further. His hand still gliding the full length of Castiel’s hardening cock. Dean bit hard into the most padded spot of his lover’s ass and pulled his hand away causing a whimper to escape.

“Stroke yourself if you want, I’ve got more important things to do.” He said teasingly. 

Both of Dean’s rough and strong hands slapped against Cas’ ass and spread him open. This time he didn’t tease, his tongue slamming into the narrow heat. He plunged deeper and deeper until Cas was begging and pleading for more. He quickly coated his fingers with lube and took his time watching as the first digit pushed inside. He felt Castiel shake and push back against him roughly urging for more. Dean slipped the second inside and it didn’t slow his partner down, he still pushed back roughly taking it. When Dean scissored in further he knew Castiel wasn’t going to last much longer, he wasn’t sure how long his dick was going to patiently wait either.

Dean stood back up drizzling the cool lube onto his fingers and coated his leaking cock with it. He grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him further off the bed, bending him effortlessly over the edge and sliding his head between the wet cheeks. With the first thrust he eased in slowly, stretching the tight hole as he pushed inside. His cock leaked when he bottomed out inside Castiel’s ass. 

It was quicker the next time, thrusting into a hard and fast rhythm, each push stronger, and more efficient than the last. It didn’t take long before he was repeatedly hitting the small bundle of nerves and Castiel was screaming his name, praying for release. Dean just kept pounding, his ass muscles clenching harder with every thrust. He’d been waiting all night for this, he was going to take his time.

“Go ahead baby but I’m not gonna stop fucking this gorgeous ass of yours until I’m fucking my cum out of it.” 

That was enough to have Castiel squirting onto the bed, releasing his second orgasm. Dean slowed just a little, long enough to let Cas recover from the blinding ecstasy. He picked his rhythm back up when he saw the long fingers sliding down to grab Cas’ semi hard cock. Sweat rolled off his body and he pushed through the tightness in his calves as he continued to pound inside the impossibly tight hole. He was grunting with every push, moaning Castiel’s name like a prayer and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. A few more thrusts and he shot hard into the depths of Castiel’s ass. 

He continued through the overwhelming pleasure racing through his body, he kept moving kept pushing harder and harder until Castiel screamed out his third orgasm and he felt his own cum coating his cock, and being forced back out of the sloppy wet hole. That feeling only caused him to release the last string before the spent feeling enveloped him completely. He used some sort of superhuman strength to take the few steps into the bathroom and wet a washcloth before cleaning them both up, and stripping the top cover off the bed. 

They curled up under the sheets, holding one another in a sweet embrace. Castiel’s eyes drooping from exhaustion and Dean’s from something else entirely. They laid there like that for almost an hour before he had to get up and get a shower for work. Yeah okay, so maybe Dean was a little gay in the morning, he wouldn’t change it for anything. The man he loves laying beside him, a sex-induced hazed that might follow him to the shower, but he never fails to be awake and eager to get started at work, and always, absolutely always wearing a smile. Afterall, the mornings were the most amazing part of his life.


End file.
